Bag and Baggage
by Rupali.troy14
Summary: An analyzation of the bags and content of the bags of our 6 favourite Wildcats!
1. Troy and Gabriella's Bags

Bag And Baggage

An analyzation of the Wildcat's bags.

TROY BOLTON

We can find East High's king's bag hung up on a hook in his locker. It is a plain green one with vertical straps. His bag contains books, with stickers like "GO WILDCATS!" over them. His plain brown wallet is there, it contains quite some cash, a picture of his mom and dad and another one of Gabriella, his girlfriend. His car keys can be found towards the bottom of the bag. His car is a rusty old white truck. His cellphone was also in his bag as he was currently in the gym, helping train lyrics to the song of the upcoming musical written by Kelsi Nielson are also rolling around. Troy has yet another picture of Gabriella in his bag, carefully kept between two books. This shows his love for the Captain of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. The Captain of the wildcats' basketball team also has his red jersey bearing the number 14 neatly folded in his bag. A brown paper bag containing a sandwich prepared by his mother was waiting to be eaten at is what is held within the confines of Troy Bolton's bag!

GABRIELLA MONTEZ

Gabriella's bag can be seen on one of the stools in the chemistry lab where she presided over a meeting of the Scholastic Decahlon Team. It was a sidebag but quite a big and heavy contains mostly thick studious-looking books and a novel named "If Only She Knew Me". The same lyrics contained in the bag of her long-time boyfriend,Troy were found in her chemisrty book. It also had a photo of Troy and Gabriella performing Breaking Free in one of its pages. A cute keychain attached to a wildcat toy had thekeys to Gabriella's house as her mother was working late. Her labcoat and goggles were in a clear plastic bag and kept neatly aside in the bag. Her purple wallet contained her lunch money and a photo of her mom amd one of Troy and herself. Her mobile was in her bag as she was doing an experiment involving magnets and did not want her mobile to hang. This is the treasure contained in Gabriella Montez's bag!

Coming up next are Chad and Taylor!

Please review!


	2. Chad and Taylor's Bags

Shoutout to LORIKEET12! Plz keep reviewing!

CHAD DANFORTH  
>Chad's bag is thrown on-where else?-the bleachers of the Wildcats Gym. It is in the shape of a basketball with a net sideways to put in a sipper. His bag has his Wildcats uniform containing the number 8 on the back and a few books. Loose papers are thrown here and there. His trusty basketball is in his hand so the bag is relived. His brown wallet has some cash and a photo of the Wildcats Basketball Team and one of his girlfriend, Taylor. A booklet on the U of A is also kept insidethe bag. A few pages bearing basketball positions is pressed inside his chemistry book. These are the contents of the basketball-loving Chad Danforth's bag!<p>

TAYLOR MCESSIE  
>Taylor's wheelie suitcase that serves the purpose of carrying her books about is found leaning against the wall of the chemistry lab. The wheeler is black, plain and simple like Taylor herself. The front zip contains her wallet with her lunch money and some other cash and a photo of the Scholastic Decathlon Team and one of herself and Chad, her boyfriend. The second zip contains her labcoat and goggles. The final and biggest zip contains BOOKS! Various books on every subject! Soooooooo many books. And also a few test tubes carefully wrapped in cotton. A big jar of baking soda for her experiment is stowed away in a corner of the wheeler. Her precious pointer is also kept inside the bag. This is what is stored in the bag of Taylor Mcessie!<p>

Like it? Review it! Don't like it? Review and tell me!  
>AN: you know, in Traffic Graph it shows that 58 people viewed this story but only one reviewed. Why?


	3. Sharpay and Ryan's Bags

SHARPAY EVANS

Sharpay's designer bag can be found on one of the chairs in the auditorium where she was practising for a bag was-what else?-pink and glittery. It was a bagpack but could be carried out like a handbag too. On the front two letters were emblazoned in golden glitter-SE-that is Sharpay's initials. Her bag has a wallet that matches the bag perfectly. It has loads of cash, a credit card and a picture of herself. Her pink and glittery phone, bearing her initials is kept in the small pocket is a script for a performance at some sort of talent show at the back. Her books are also covered in pink and glittery covers. A packet of home-made chocolate chip cookies, made for Sharpay by her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor, is kept on the side. A picture album containing her photos-and quite a few of them-is also stowed away in her bag. A blue and glittery costume dress is stored in a clear packet in the front. This is the treasure that lies in the bag of the Pink Princess of East High, Sharpay Evans!

RYAN EVANS

Ryan's bag was a plain light blue one with hats printed on it. Since he always wore a hat, it suited him perfectly. The hats were bowlers, top hats and whatnot. They were in various colours. His bag was kept backstage as he was sitting backstage with the crew. His bag had a copy of the same script that was in his twin's bag. His phone was a plain blue one. His wallet was grey and had some cash and a credit card. It also had a photo of Kelsi and another one of his mother and himself. A costume with a blue and glittery shirt, black pants and a black hat with a blue ribbon in a clear packet was kept. A book on various dance moves was rolled up and kept on the side. His textbooks were piled neatly in the remaining space. This is what is kept in the bag belonging to Ryan Evans!

Please review!

A/N: The costumes in the bags are the ones used in Bop to the Top. Anyway, this story is ended. Now, I am starting a series of oneshots, maybe songfics or just revolving around a particular object alphabetical from A-Z. Eg-if the object is apple, the the apple will play an important role in the story. You can suggest objects and songs and you will be mentiond before the story! Bye!


End file.
